The application of laser beam energy in the treatment of medical conditions is known. Studies have shown that the application of low power laser beam energy on the order of 1 to 100 milliwatts and in varying wavelengths (e.g. 630 nM-904 nM) is effective in the treatment of various medical conditions. In particular, low level laser beam energy has been shown to enhance wound healing and reduce the development of scar tissue after surgical procedures, relieve stiff joints and promote the healing of injured joints, stimulate the body's ability to heal fractures and large contusions as well as enhancing the healing of difficult, slow-to-heal or non-healing decubitus or diabetic ulcers in patients.
Currently, medical and dental applications for low level laser beam energy of varying wavelengths include pain control, wound healing, nerve stimulation, reduction of edema, reduction of inflammation, arthritis, muscle and tendon injuries, and stimulation of the body's neurotransmitter and neurohormone system. In addition, studies by Dima, et al. and Skobelkin published in the Laser Therapy Journal have shown that low doses of incident laser energy in animals modulate the immune response in a cancer affected immune system. Levels of specific immunoglobulins increased for several days post-irradiation compared with un-irradiated controls and immunohistology showed increased activity in cells specifically connected with the immune system and antigen response: T-lymphocytes (including helper T-cells, suppressor T-cells, and killer T-cells); B-lymphocytes, and leukocytes.
One particularly effective use of low level laser beam energy has been in the treatment of uncontrolled bleeding in joint areas, and the related pain associated therewith, in hemophiliac patients. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,526, issued on Nov. 10, 1992 to Hellwing et al., discusses the application of low level laser beam energy in the treatment of hemophiliac patents. Hellwing, et al. provide test results which show that the application of low level laser beam energy to afflicted joints actually reduced swelling, reduced or eliminated pain and produced a reduction in the size of hematomas in hemophiliac patients. Additional research has shown that the application of laser beam energy of as little as 2.5 milliwatts provides a beneficial effect on a patient undergoing treatment.
Scientific research into the mechanisms of how the body responds to low power laser beam energy suggests that photobiostimulation accelerates the initial phase of wound healing by altering the level of prostaglandins. The laser beam energy additionally increases ATP synthesis by enhancing electron transfer in the inner membrane of the mitochondria, accelerates collagen synthesis by increasing DNA and RNA synthesis, enhances fibroblastic activity and increases the ability of immune cells to ward off invading pathogens by increasing the activity of leukocytes and macrophage cells. In cases of nerve damage, low power laser energy has been shown to stimulate neuronal regeneration. In addition, evidence suggests that the application of low power laser beam energy increases the speed of healing and the tensile strength of damaged tendons and normalizes the repair pattern of lymph vessels and capillaries in a wound site.
Conventional low power (less than 100 milliwatts) laser therapeutic devices generally comprise a hand-held probe with a single laser beam source, or a large, stationary table console with attached probe(s) powered by a conventional fixed power supply. A common laser beam source is a laser diode. Laser diodes are commercially available in varying power and wavelength combinations. Large probes which contain multiple laser diodes affixed to a stand are also known. Such large, multi-beam devices are typically very expensive and require extensive involvement of medical personnel when treating a patient.
For example, in a device such as the large probe containing multiple beam sources discussed above, this device is typically affixed to a stand which has to be focused and controlled by a doctor or ancillary medical personnel. In addition to adding to the cost of the device and the treatment therewith, such a device requires a patient to travel to the location of the laser treatment device in order to obtain the laser therapy. Studies have shown that such treatment typically must be provided on a regular basis (e.g., every few hours or daily) once the treatment is initiated in order to be effective and to produce optimum results. This requires numerous patient visits to the treatment facility or extensive waiting on the part of the patient. As it is common for problems to arise which necessitate a patient missing a visit to the treatment facility, or for a patient to be inconsistent in the times at which appointments are scheduled, the efficiency of the treatment regimen may be lowered or the length of the treatment regimen (i.e., the number of patient visits) may be increased.
In the case of wound healing or tissue healing in general (e.g. bones, tendons, ligaments, skin, nerves), this may result in a less than optimum response by the patient while at the same time increasing the cost of the treatment and the amount of possible scar tissue formation. For patients who are experiencing painful joint injuries, such as arthritic or hemophiliac patients, simply travelling to the facility can cause tremendous physical pain and expose the patient to risk of further injury caused by the travel.
In addition to increasing the financial cost to the patient, a patient may be adversely affected by the number of required visits to the treatment facility in ways which are less tangible. That is, in addition to being away from family members, a patient is generally incapable of working or otherwise being productive while at the treatment facility. The high number of visits interferes with a patient's normal routine and can adversely affect a patient's job performance or home life.